


Hurt

by staymagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Upset Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagic/pseuds/staymagic
Summary: Adrien is in a coma after being injured during an akuma attack, Marinette is visiting him when she starts singing the miraculous theme tune. Inspired by 'Adrien's coma' on YouTube.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hurt

The sun shone through the window onto a blonde boy lying in the middle of a hospital bed. Machine's beeped steadily keeping him alive. Besides him was a girl, she gripped his hand tightly. Her eyes were sore and puffy and she had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her messy bluenette hair fell onto her shoulders "The doctors say that when you wake up, you most likely won't remember me.." Marinette said softly, leftover tears on her face "But.. somewhere deep inside.. I know you are still there.."  
"All our memories, all our adventures.." Marinette gripped Adrien's hand a little tighter "It can't all just disappear.." the bluenette cried softly, a tear falling from her eye. "I-It c-can't.. I-It c-can't.." Marinette whispered more tears falling down her face "It..can't.."  
"I forbid it!" Marinette shouted "Y-You hear me?!" more tears fell down her cheeks "I-I forbid it!" she cried her voice shaking slightly. "Y-You stupid cat!.." Marinette cried sobbing "Y-You hear me..!" Marinette said trying to wipe the flowing tears from her eyes away. "Y-You better wake up and remember me..!" the bluenette sobbed "O-Or I'll.." More tears fell down her face. She paused for a minute "T-This is when.. y-your s-supposed to say..'Or you'll what M'Lady?'.." Marinette chuckled at the thought. The machine's still beeped steadily as Marinette gripped onto Adrien's hand tighter. She placed his hand onto her chest right on top of her heart.

"Miraculous.."  
"Simply the best.. Up too the test when things go w-wrong.." Marinette sung crying softly.  
"Miraculous, the luckiest.."  
"The power of love always so strong.."

Marinette leaned against Adrien's chest, she cried softly shutting her eyes. A hand slowly moved up onto her arm and slowly rubbed it comforting her. "Oh no you'll never know.."

"My love can only grow.."  
"And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes.."

Marinette leaned up and looked into Adrien's emerald eyes. Adrien looked at her and gave her a soft smile. Marinette's eyes filled with tears again "Adrien.." she smiled. "Hey M'Lady.." Adrien whispered and smiled. The sun was slowly setting and Marinette and Adrien leaned in and kissed one another gently.


End file.
